Welcome to the neighborhood
by ShipperGogglesOn
Summary: Jenny has just become director and moves into a new neighborhood. On her first night there she shoots the dog of a black-haired pig tailed girl. Jibbs AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there **** This is my first NCIS story so if I have any incorrect info just tell me and ill fix it **

**Disclaimer: Yo no tengo **

Jennifer Shepard looked around her room noting which of the boxes that littered the ground where still full of various clothes and personal items and which ones where empty. She frowned when she realized that she wasn't half done with unpacking and she still had to do the rest of the George-town home. Jenny sighed in resignation and headed down stairs weaving in between the stacks of boxes some of them towering over her head. She went over to her kitchen that didn't have anything but the cold chinese food she had ordered hours ago and her only spork. After quickly eating Jenny grabbed some paper work she had to fill out before she could even go to her new job the next day and also the gun she was now advised to carry with her. Jenny careful sat down so she wouldn't crush a box labeled fragile that sat on half of her couch. As her eyes scanned quickly down the page Jenny smiled widely at the line she was supposed to sign that clearly stated Director above it. She could still hear SecNav congratulating her on earning her job. The other candidates for the job weren't as happy half of them just wanted to be the director of NCIS the other half were in disbelief that they had lost to a woman. Jenny had made sure to smile brightly at each and everyone of them.

After signing a few more papers Jenny slowly came to the realization she really hated signing paperwork, She wished she knew where she packed her IPod so she could at least listen to some music to try and ease her boredom or least that she had her TV connected so there could be some sort of noise in the quiet home. Jenny tried to continue on but the silence was to distracting to her. Where she used to live she would pray for silence her neighborhood had noisy kids outside constantly and she was getting called out to work at all hours of the night, but know she completely missed the loud shouts of joy the occasional car stereo blasting and the frequent howling dog. Jenny leaned back and closed her eyes as she tried to relax and she easily fell asleep.

Two hours later Jenny was slowly waking up to the sound of footsteps near her door. The only thing that registered in Jenny's mind was the warning SecNav had given her the previous day 'Protect yourself you are now at a very high risk of being of attacked by anyone who is angry at the government.' Jenny quickly grabbed her gun and aimed at the door and pulled her trigger. She had made sure to aim low as to not kill whoever she assumed was trying to get in her home. Jenny jumped up when she heard a yelp of what she guessed was a dog and a girl yell out the name 'Jethro'. Jenny jumped up and threw her door open to see a girl with two black pig-tails leaning over a dog that was whining in pain. As the girl noticed the door was now open she looked up with tears running down her face and tried to pull her dog away from Jenny who was still holding her gun.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry I didn't mean to shoot him." Jenny tried to bend over to help move the dog but the girl quickly picked him up and glared at Jenny.

"Don't you touch him! You already tried to kill him you horrible person!" The girl was now standing on her feet and Jenny noticed that she had to look up to the younger girls' eyes.

"No I wasn't it was an accident and I was sleeping and I thought you were trying to break in."

"That makes no sense if you had waited a couple more seconds before trying to kill my dog I would have knocked on your door!"

"Look I'll take him to the pet hospital for you." Jenny stepped foreword to try and touch the dog but the girl pulled away quickly and started to walk away.

"No I know someone who can help." Jenny watched as the girl hurried away from her home in her platform boots as she reached the corner she turned around and shouted to Jenny "I'm going to get you back for this! No one messes with the Gibbs family and gets away with it!" Jenny watched as the girl quickly turned the corner and slumped against her door frame.

"Well that may have been the worst thing I have ever done."

**Ok that was the first chapter tell me what you thought. Also the Gibbs family contains four children if any one was wondering.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No es miyo**

Abby watched closely as the vet stitched up Jethro's leg at Jethro's obvious displeasure. The vet looked at Abby with question written all over her face. "What did you say happened again?" Abby reached out to put a hand on her dogs head and took a deep breath. She knew she was usually really bad at lying so Abby tried to avoid doing it but this time she was going to try her best. Abby took another breath and put on her best sad face.

"I was just walking him and he ran ahead of me into the woods, and when I found him I saw that his leg was hurt." The vet still looked skeptical so Abby made her eyes water some. Finally the vet seemed to accept her answer and looked back down to Jethro.

"Ok keep him from gnawing on his bandage and change the wrap at least twice a week."

"Thank-you." Abby quickly lead Jethro out of the vets office and hurried home. She had already notified her siblings she had to talk to them and was hoping they would help her extract revenge against the crazy woman who had shot her poor dog. Jethro barked at Abby as if he could sense what she was thinking "Oh stop that we aren't going to hurt her we are just going to mess with her a bit." The dog still looked at Abby in a disapproving way all the way into their home. As they stepped in both Tony and Tim almost ran over her.

"What's up Abby why did you wake us up?" Tony asked worry tinting his tone as he looked over his little sister.

"This is what happened!" Abby hoisted Jethro up again and put his paw up to both of her brother's faces.

"Oh my goodness what happened?" Ziva gasped from behind the two boys.

"I'll tell you upstairs but first you have to swear to help me with something." With three nods of agreement they quickly went upstairs and went into Ziva's room since it was the neatest thus the most spacious. "Ok so you guys know how I was just walking Jethro," The three nodded again so Abby continued "So we were walking along and Jethro just walked up to this woman's home and she_ shoots_ him." At their shocked expressions of 'What' Abby nodded solemnly.

"What did she look like?" Tony asked at the glares he received Tony shrugged "What I just wanna know." Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Tony only you would want to know the appearance of a woman who is allegedly homicidal." Tony just glared at Ziva. Abby continued on as if she hadn't heard either of them.

"She came to the door with her gun still in hand I thought she was going to finish me off for a second, but she starts to apologize saying she thought we were trying to break in and she had this crazy look in her eyes and she tried to reach out to us but I got out of there as quick as I could."

"So what did you want us to do?" Tim asked careful he had the feeling this wasn't going to be good and that feeling only deepened when an evil smile crossed Abby's face.

"Well dear Timmy we are going to get revenge for Jethro and make this woman's life a living hell." Ziva and Tony smiled similarly to Abby, but Tim just shook his head.

"That is not smart we should just tell Dad about this and he could handle it." Abby rolled her eyes

"We can't do that Tim we need to get this woman back not arrested we can tell later but for now I just want to teach her a lesson." Abby turned on her best puppy dog look, but Tim looked like he wasn't budging Abby shot a quick look at Ziva and Tony and they both gave Tim the same look. Still looking uncertain Tim caved.

"Ok I'll do this but we will be in so much trouble when we get caught."

"If we get caught." Ziva said with a wide smile on her face.

"Ok so what does this chick look like? Cuz if we have to do this we have to know what we are up against. Is she like 6feet tall 200 pounds short hair and a tattoo that says butch on her arm?" Abby shook her head and had her pigtails whipping around.

"No she is like shorter than Ziva," Ziva narrowed her eyes at this statement "She has green eyes red hair that goes past her shoulders and she is slim." Everyone stared up at the ceiling in thought for a second.

"She doesn't that scary I'm sure even Tim could probably take her in a fight." Tim narrowed his eyes at Tony.

"Yeah she probably wouldn't be that scary if she hadn't _shot our dog through a door_." Abby stressed " We need to come with plans of revenge write them down and we will see what course of action we will take." Ziva put her hand up "Yes Ziva?"

"Are there any limitations on weapons?" Abby tapped her chin in thought for a second.

"None that I can think of just don't have something that will leave a mess behind." Ziva nodded with a smirk on her face "Ok now just don't let Dad find out about this or-" Abby was cut off by the door quickly being opened by their father.

"Don't let Dad fid out about what." Gibbs questioned with one of his eyebrows slightly raised. Everyone put on their innocent face which raised Gibbs suspicion.

"Nothing Daddy just planning a surprise." His three other children nodded in agreement and Gibbs gave them one last skeptical look before he turned away to his room. As soon as the door closed the four children let out a collective breath they had been holding. "Ok that's it for tonight lets go to bed and we will speak again tomorrow." Everyone nodded and said their goodnights as they trudged off to there beds.

**Ok so the next chapter is Jenny on her first day at NCIS. Also if anyone can think of any good pranks feel free to give me a suggestion I already have one in my head but more will be welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah I got grounded sorry for not updating. **

**Disclaimer: I ran out of Spanish soo it's not mine**

Jenny tiredly reached out for her alarm clock to stop the annoyingly loud blaring sound it was emitting. Jenny sighed deeply before dragging herself to her bathroom and staring in her mirror. She stared at her reflection and blinked tiredly before grabbing her toothbrush. After getting washed up and picking out a skirt and shirt Jenny headed downstairs and made her self a mug of coffee. When she took the first sip the date finally hit Jenny and she almost spit her drink out all over her kitchen. Jenny worriedly looked at the clock and saw she was on schedule. She sat down and took in a shaky breath as the nerves started to kick in. Jenny decided to start looking for a pair of shoes to wear with her outfit. With her outfit complete Jenny looked in her full length mirror and started playing with her hair. Jenny stared to pull at the curls that had started to naturally form. A knock startled Jenny from her thoughts. Jenny ran to her door and quickly checked her clock and saw it was time for her to leave for work already. Jenny opened the door and saw the security detail that had been introduced to her earlier that week. He nodded curtly at Jenny.

"Director. Are you ready to leave?" Jenny nodded.

"Yes I am Stan?" Stan nodded assuring Jenny she had got his name right. Jenny looked at her waiting limo and took a deep breath before looking at Stan who smiled reassuringly at her.

"Then let's go. We wouldn't want to keep SecNav waiting would we?"

"No we wouldn't." Jenny smiled back before walking quickly to the limo, Stan followed behind her and stepped to the drivers door and got in as Jenny did. As the two drove away they didn't notice the four heads pop from behind a row of bushes.

Jenny stood in the elevator staring at the silver doors that reflected her image. She made sure she looked calm and collected and that none of her inner nervousness showed. Jenny breathed in and tried to calm the butterflies that were going into overdrive in her stomach. When the elevator finally stopped and the doors opened Jenny stood up straight and started walking towards the stairs where she could see her boss standing. Most eyes were focused on the SecNav standing above the agents, but few still followed Jenny as she quickly headed up the stairs.

"Everyone," Davenport needlessly called for silence in the room. When he was sure he had the complete attention of the room he continued "as you know the previous Director, Tim Morrow, has retired and his replacement will start working today," Jenny noticed that all the eyes shifted to the other male standing next to her, and tried to resist the strong urge to roll her eyes "let me introduce your new Director Jennifer Sheppard." As the SecNav turned to Jenny there was a loud snort of laughter from below. Everyone attention quickly turned to two men standing off in a corner. As Jenny squinted to get a better look she noticed only one of the men was actually laughing the other just had a smirk on his face. Both men had gray hairs on their heads the one that was laughing had a mustache and had his arms crossed in front of his chest. The other man standing next to him had a similar stance but had his head turned to face the laughing man. SecNav looked towards the men with a glare on his face. "Is something funny Agent Franks?"

"Just the idea of that little lady," a vague pointing motion was made towards Jenny "being the Director of anything but shopping." Jenny stiffened. It wasn't as if she wasn't expecting this it was just much sooner than she thought. Davenport stood with his back ram-rod straight, his posture suggesting there was nothing to laugh about. Jenny stepped forward seeing this exact situation as a chance to prove herself.

"Excuse me Agent Franks," Franks turned towards Jenny a smirk still evident on his face "if you feel so strongly about me being your boss I expect your resignation on my desk by noon. If you haven't resigned by then I will expect your complete and utter respect from this day on." Jenny turned away quickly and entered her office with the SecNav following and the other male who had been standing next to him.

"Very impressive Jennifer." Jenny just gave a curt nod and let her gaze sift to the man standing near the door of her office "Oh I forgot to introduce you two Jennifer this is your assistance Leon Vance," Jenny could already see the resentment in Leon's eye and sighed internally.

_So much for a good first day_


	4. Chapter 4

**Second chapter tonight take it as an apology :D**

_As the two drove away they didn't notice the four heads pop from behind a row of bushes__._ Abby cautiously lead her brothers and sister to the front of the large home.

"So what are we going to do Abby?" Tony asked already rubbing his hands together with a devious smile on his face.

"Well first we have to get in her home and then the real fun starts." Abby replied with a similar smile on her face. Tim nervously reached out for the door knob and turned

"Well the door is locked guys to bad guess we should turn back and go home." Tim turned around and quickly started to walk away but before he had gotten far both Abby and Tony pulled him back to the front stoop. Tim groaned when he noticed Ziva had already picked the lock and was walking carefully into the home.

"Come on guys this could be really bad did you see that limo she drove off in we could get in tremendous trouble." Tim nervously said near the entrance to scared to walk in

"Don't be such a scaredy moose Tim." Ziva said as she opened a draw filled with pens

"It's scaredy cat Ziva." Tony said walking behind her to peer in the drawer, "Who keeps a drawer of pens? That is just a bit too strange."

"Who cares about the pens we could be arrested! People don't just ride in limos like that she could be CIA or something like that!" Tim stressed as he took a small step in the home.

"Or she could be an expensive escort." Abby suggested pulling out a revealing dress from a near by box. The dress had a low neckline and a slit up the side and no back. As Tony and Ziva rushed to the box Tim finally gave up and walked fully into the home and closed the door behind him. As they rifled through the box Tony let out a loud gasp and pulled out a strapless bra.

"Look what I found dear Timothy." Tony turned to the glares aimed at him "What! Angry cuz you're a smaller bra size?" Tony asked as a grin spread across his face which was quickly replaced by a grimace when both girls punched him in each arm. Tony rubbed his arm and carefully put the bra on the ground.

"Lets go investigate her kitchen for any clues on her daily life." Abby said standing up and quickly heading towards the kitchen with her siblings following.

"I wonder why she has all these knives for cooking." Ziva said opening a draw with knives of varying sixe and shape "And why are they I a drawer again?"

"She is crazy Zi she probably just stares at them while sitting in a corner." Abby said opening the fridge "Wow it is Chinese food heaven in here." Abby opened several cartons to see they all had food missing "who starts to eat something then puts it back and orders more food without finishing the first batch?" Abby was met with a series of shrugs. The group quickly grew bored of the kitchen and headed for a room at the end of the hallway.

"Abby why are we even in here what are you planning on doing with the information we gather?" Tim may have been in the house but he felt uneasy as if this whole plan was going to backfire very badly.

"Well I plan on taking in her weaknesses then destroying her mental sanity." Abby chuckled darkly and proceeded into the room at the edge of the hallway. Tim shot a worried look at Tony who mirrored his image.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come here Tim." Tony said looking at Ziva to see if she agreed.

"No this is fine that woman will pay for what she did to Jethro." A creepy smile spread on Ziva's face and walked into the room as Tim and Tony stared after.

"I hope not all women are this crazy, Tim I don't think I would able to deal with it." Tim nodded in agreement as the two finally stepped in the room to see the girls opening drawers and cabinets around the room.

"Look I found this picture." Abby said triumphantly holding a frame that contained happy face smiling out towards the camera that took the picture.

"That's her right," Tony asked pointing to Jenny Abby nodded quickly a glare fixed on the picture that looked as if it could have melted the frame and picture "She doesn't look that dangerous like cant we just put all her possessions on a high shelf and call it a day?" Abby quickly spun to Tony causing him to back uip a few steps.

"She tried to kill our dog! You know the one that wouldn't leave your side when you were super sick a couple years ago, the one that chased away that giant guy who said you were hitting on his girlfriend, the one who got your backpack out of a river when you dropped it trying to jump across! We are going to get revenge for our loyal friend! He deserves it if you don't think so the-"

"Ok Abs I'm sorry I'll help out I promise." Tony held up his pinky. Abby eyed his pinky in question then wrapped her own around his.

"Guys I think I found something helpful!" Ziva called from across the room with her lower body in a cabinet. As she backed up everyone crowded around her to see what she held

"A VHS? I didn't even know they still made these things." Tim said with his face scrunched up as if he was seeing something unpleasant.

"No its what this VHS is about Tim! Its snakes on a plane" Ziva quickly showed the label to her siblings.

"Sooo?" Tony asked clearly not understanding Ziva's train of thought

"And only half of the movie has been watched." Ziva said smiling largely obviously proud of her self for something.

"Sooo?" Abby asked this time.

"That means she could only watch half of the movie." Ziva said waiting for someone to catch on to what she was saying.

"Sooo?" Tim asked

"She is afraid of snakes!" Ziva exclaimed in frustration. The chorus of 'Oh's' that followed made Ziva hold her head in shame, her brothers and sister were so idiotic sometimes.

"We don't know that for sure Ziva its just a movie." Tim said taking the VHS and investigating it carefully.

"True Tim but it's a start and we need to start some where! Lets go back home and plot what to do with this material."

"Shouldn't we leave this here?"

"Now Tim why would we do that we will return it when we are done." Abby said as she quickly strode out with Tony and Ziva. Tim sighed he had a really bad feeling about this whole plan as if something was warning him this woman was best not to be messed with.

**Soo do they still make VHS tapes… Anyway REVIEW X3**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG look it's the author lets all cheer in utter joy :D**

***cricket chirps* or not I'm cool with that too…So this is another chapter and ill try to make it the best thing ever :D Guys… hello… Anyone?**

Jenny was- No Jennifer was sitting behind her desk. Right now she was Director Shepard the leader of NCIS. And the leader at this moment was… tired soo very tired. After her fiasco with _Special Agent _Mike Franks early the day went to complete crap, apparently some agents couldn't understand that when a case became the FBI's they were no longer supposed to intervene. The result from this was getting Tobias Fornell in her office yelling about how he didn't 'know who the hell this new director guy thought he was' this rant was brought to a quick close when he actually saw Jenny was not a man but a woman.

Definitely a woman.

As Jenny argued she had no knowledge of this beach she noticed that her words weren't being taken in what so ever so she decided to switch to Jennifer. Now Fornell listened and Jenny could only smile as Jennifer went to work. Jennifer was her scary side, the side that would chase someone down with no fear, the side that had no reservations about shooting, the side that had told off agent Franks earlier. As soon as the man entered her thoughts a furrow appeared in her brow. As Fornell had so kindly informed her it had been Franks and an Agent Gibbs that had been the ones stepping in on the investigation. She had felt a small twinge of recognition at the name but couldn't place where the name was from. She had informed Vance to call both up to her office, the look he gave her didn't give her the best confidence the two would be notified before the end of the work day.

So now she sat in silence begging for the end of the day maybe she could sneak a small-

**BAM!**

The sound was so sudden Jennifer had managed to slip away while Jenny had almost jumped out her seat. While gaining her composure Jenny turned her head up to glare at the men before her and stopped short. She assumed the man standing beside Franks was Agent Gibbs.

Well. He was gorgeous, why hadn't anyone warned so she could be ready for this?

_You work with all males!_ Jennifer reminded her Jenny agreed then decided that she would need to avoid having conversations with herself. While trying to choose the best plan of action for the two in front of her both men stood with postures the same as earlier in the day, only Gibbs made his look so much more sex-_Get a grip!-_Oh yeah anger she should have anger.

"Do you make it a point to get in trouble as many times as possible today Agent Franks?" _That's right divert all attention away from Gibbs until you can get a hold of yourself_. Both men smirked and Jenny protested greatly at not being able to drool over this man while Jennifer stayed in complete control of all bodily functions.

"Not exactly my fault…Ma'am" Jennifer stood quickly at the laughing tone of the voice.

" Agent Franks I'm going to tell you something right now that I will never repeat again in my career with you," the two exchanged amused glances and Jennifer made sure to lure them into her trap with a false smile of kindness "If I ever feel you are overstepping your boundaries again I will demote you to Probie so fast your head will spin. Not only did you disrespect my authority but you made NCIS as a whole look bad and I personally will not allow that to happen because one of my agents wants to act like a toddler. From this moment on you will be on desk duty until I see you are fit to return to the field." Both smirks were gone by now and Franks had the look of a pissed off pit-bull while Gibbs seemed to be studying her. "have I made myself clear Agent Franks?"

The low grumble of yes director would have to suffice for now and Jennifer curtly nodded at him letting him know he was dismissed. As Franks slammed the door behind himself Jennifer turned her eye to Gibbs.

"And you-

"Agent Gibbs" Gibbs stuck his hand out as if introducing himself. Jenny was now wondering what game he was playing and shook his hand. As if reading her thoughts Gibbs explained himself "since I'm already in trouble I might as well making a good impression on the boss." And then came that damn smirk again and Jenny smothered out Jennifer's cries of protest and smiled a small smile back at him, this may have been the wrong thing to do seeing that the smirk became more smug.

_Get it together! This is not tome to flirt!_ I am not flirting I'm smiling because that was funny_ yeah sure._

"Agent Gibbs can you explain why you and Agent Franks decided it was necessary to step in on a FBI case?"

"Because they were handling it wrong." The nonchalant tone almost made Jenny decided that this wasn't such a big deal. Almost.

"Well I'm sorry to inform you but NCIS can't put claim on anything we want," At this the look in Gibbs' eyes shifted to something more…more.

"Maybe NCIS cant claim anything they want but I can" Gibbs held this pause and gave Jenny a meaningful look she knew for sure this man was trying to flirt with her and she grudgingly brought Jennifer back up "put a claim on anything I want."

"I'm sure the alpha male in you feels that way but that is not how it works Agent Gibbs." The two stared at each other obviously sizing up one another to see what kind of challenge was being presented to them.

Both smirked at what they saw.

**So my first try at distinguishing Jenny who is happy and fun, and Jennifer who is boss lady.**

**If Jenny seems crazy my bad**

**Also feed back on my Gibbs would be nice and there will be more of him next chapter so stay tuned **


End file.
